


Putting the P in PC Gaming

by MasterXploder



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Clever title huh?, Gen, Gender-neutral narrator, No Sex, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, female wetting desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ohhh, shit.”</p><p>“Huh? What’s wrong?” I spun around on my chair. That was definitely not a good “oh shit” I just heard. Sure enough, she was hunched over and looking down, with her hands in her lap.</p><p>“Um... nothing,” she said,  “I just… forgot to pee before we started this. Really regretting that now.”</p><p>How I found this moment to be hot, I will never entirely know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the P in PC Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Contains swearing. Also, the narrator in this story has no set gender, so feel free to imagine them however you like.

“What? No, not there!”

Her voice startled me. “N-no?” I replied, trying to hide my growing panic. “Then what if I…”

“Have you ever even done this before? This should be instinct by now!” I felt my ego deflating with each word. I had done this before, multiple times actually, but I mean, everyone slips up once in awhile, right?

“W-well, I thought it looked like the right thing to do at the time,” I mumbled.

“Oh my God, seriously!? We discussed this on like day one!” At this point, I could hear her chair spinning around, and I knew she was looking right at me. “You never attack a Chaos Knight when his shield is raised. It’ll just bounce the damage back onto you!”

I lowered my head and covered my face in shame. “I-I’m sorry! I know you’ve told me a million times, but… well, stuff happens?”

Truth be told, I had remembered that the exact instant my character was caught in an explosion upon striking said shield. He had immediately fallen over with zero hitpoints and the “You have died. Please wait to be revived” message box popped up. I swear, I’ve seen that box so often, it’s permanently seared into my memory.

“Oh… Oh no,” said Nikki in a much less angry tone. I heard her turn back around and mumble “I did the thing again,” while she went to work murdering the last few enemies in the wave.

“I’m sorry,” she said in her normal shy voice. “I’m getting too heated over a video game again. Stupid me.”

Now I know it’s not okay to yell at people and stuff like that, but seeing Nikki know she did something wrong and feel bad about it just erases any desire to scold her for it. Besides, who hasn’t gotten mad over a game before?

“Hey, I get it,” I said, “Super high-value loot on the line and a teammate’s not pulling their weight. I’d be getting pissed, too.”

“The teammate usually isn’t the person you’re dating.” I saw her avatar take down the chaos knight that killed me, ending the wave.

Now that we had some down time, I got out of my seat and moved over to her. She took a drink from her giant jug of iced tea, then put her head in her hands and sighed. “I need to stop hanging out with Audrey. I think her bitchiness is rubbing off on me.”

I decided to go full cheese and put my hands on her shoulders, making her lift her head out of her hands. “Well don’t worry,” I said, “No matter how bitchy you might get on the outside, I know my sweet, sexy, nerdy girlfriend is on the inside.”

“Oh my god, stop saying words,” Nikki said while trying not to smile and blush brightly at the same time. It’s amazing how some really cheesy phrases sound great when they’re said to you.

“Alright,” I chuckled, “I’ll just do this instead.”

I lightly pecked Nikki on her cheek, which only made it that much pinker, and stepped back. I then patted her shoulder and returned to my chair, ready to hopefully not get my virtual ass kicked anymore.

Maybe I should give a little background before I continue with this story.

Ever since Kyu came into my house to help me spice up my nonexistent love life, I’ve done almost nothing but go on dates with cute girls. I’ve met and gone out with all kinds of ladies, like a sexy teacher, an adorable yoga instructor, a pretty schoolgirl, and even a porn star! I won’t lie, I dated some of those girls to the point where we had sex, and a few of them really knew their way around my naughty bits.

But Nikki Ann-Marie was different from the rest. Up until very recently, she was a shut-in like I was before my run-in with a love fairy. She was a gamer at heart, and preferred to be on her own instead of going out and getting wasted every night like some of the other girls she knew. The night we finally did it, she even confessed to me she was a virgin.

Not that the sex didn’t still end up being great, mind you.

Since we started dating, she’s gotten better at leaving the house and chatting with others, but mostly with people she found any common ground with. I was still her favorite person to chat with, and she was definitely mine. We just connected in a way none of the other girls did with me. Maybe it was the fact that both of us were loners up until very recently, or that neither of us had decent social skills. Maybe we were destined to be with each other by some higher divinity.

Or maybe I just found nerdy blue-haired girls to be sexy as all get out.

Seriously, even with her back turned to me and playing a game, I still can’t keep my eyes off her. While I lucked out on rock-paper-scissors and got the proper gaming seat, Nikki was seated on a cheap computer chair that had its back broken off. She was wearing her gray sweater and white short-shorts like the night I met her at that club. Most of her legs and feet were on display, and the shorts gave a pretty nice curve to her butt.

“Soooo, are you gonna start moving?”

“What? Oh, right!” I whipped back around and returned to my screen. Sure enough, my avatar was back on his feet and ready for battle. “Thanks for carrying my butt through a wave again.”

“Just don’t die again. We’ve almost used up our revive tickets.”

“Seriously?” I asked, opening my character’s inventory. “Have we gone through our whole stock already?”

“Yeah,” said Nikki, “I was hoping we’d be able to save them for the boss, but then, well…”

“Chaos knights, right.” I sighed.

We were playing another one of her MMO’s for tonight’s gaming session. Souls of War Online, or something like that. As it turned out, they were holding a special event raid tonight; hold out for twenty waves of enemies plus a boss, and win a guaranteed rare loot drop. Who could resist that?

It couldn’t be easy, of course. The enemies were relentless, giving us little time to breathe, let alone come up with an efficient way to counter them. We’d been trying for a few hours already, with a lot of experimenting with different loadouts along the way. I only had a measly ten hours or so of experience, so much of our extra lives lost were on my end. In my defense, these guys were so hard, they even caught Nikki off-guard a couple times already. I don’t know how we were going to make it through another…

“Hey, what wave are we on?” said Nikki.

I looked at the corner of the screen. “Looks like we’re on wave 13 of 20, and we still have a boss.”

“Oh man,” she mumbled again. Her voice was strangely tense this time.

“Something the matter?” I asked.

“Um, no, it’s just…” she stammered, “I don’t know if I, er, we are gonna make it to the end.”

I raised an eyebrow, then lowered it as she couldn’t see it anyway. “I don’t know either, but at least we’re farther along than we’ve ever been.”

“I… guess so,” she replied.

I tried to think of something to say that would cheer her up, but I knew better. Nikki was always a pessimist, so I figured winning this raid for her would be better than any inspirational line I could come up with.

And so, we carried on with our fight, battling through wave after wave of incredibly tough baddies. I tried my damnedest to stay alive, but I still got killed a few times. I may have gotten good hand-me-down loot from Nikki, but I didn’t have the experience to not die like the pros.

Even Nikki was having trouble dealing with these guys. When I wasn’t too busy keeping my character alive, I noticed she was making mistakes too, like casting the wrong spell or even attacking a shielded knight, and some of those mistakes got her killed as well. Every once in a while, I heard her let out a whimper and bounce her foot on the floor. I figured that it was just the jitters, that she was getting nervous the closer we got to winning. Sometimes, I’m dumb like that.

At last, we reached the rest period before the pre-boss wave. Only thirty seconds separated us from one last wave of bloodthirsty monsters. Things weren’t looking too good for us. I was down to my last life, and Nikki only had a couple left in her as well. It was a good thing that only one of us needed to kill the boss to win, because it was looking more and more like Nikki would have to carry the raid for us.

“Okay, I know I’ve said this at the end of every wave, but I still can’t believe we’ve been holding on for so long,” I said.

“Um, yeah, m-me too,” she replied.

“I mean, we’ve been under some serious pressure these last few waves.”

“I-I know.”

“Seriously, I thought I would’ve lost control of myself and made a big mess of the whole night by now-”

“Ohhh, shit.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” I spun around on my chair. That was definitely not a good “oh shit” I just heard. Sure enough, she was hunched over and looking down, with her hands in her lap.

“Um... nothing,” she said, “I just… forgot to pee before we started this. Really regretting that now.”

How I found this moment to be hot, I will never entirely know.

“Oh, er….” I started to feel my own face getting warm, and it wasn’t from the heat of two computers running in the same room. “How bad is it?”

“It’s, um, pretty bad,” she replied, her legs wiggling a bit. “I kinda had to go when we started, but I thought I could just ignore it until we won.” She looked over at the empty jug on her desk. “I really should not have drunk so much tea.”

“Well, we can just pause the game, right?” I asked.

“Not for online play,” she sighed.

“Really? Damn, modern gaming really has its drawbacks,” I said. What a time to not be playing on a LAN connection. “So what if we-”

I never got to finish that sentence, as we both heard the horn blow to signal that the next wave had started. I could already see enemies spawning in and charging towards us.

“Sorry babe, I guess you’ll just have to hold it.” I returned to my keyboard and went back to murdering enemies.

“I’ll try, but I won’t make any promises.”

And just like that, we were back in the chaos, doing everything we could to not get our asses kicked. These guys were harder than ever, and they were coming at us from all angles with all kinds of nasty attacks. They weren’t giving up that sweet loot without a fight.

Despite the craziness, I couldn’t help but keep thinking about Nikki’s predicament. I know as much as anyone how much it sucks when you really have to pee but can’t, and I can imagine how much it must hurt for her to hold in all that tea-induced urine. That said, it wasn’t all worry; there was something about it that made that familiar tingly sensation in me, like the kind I got right before I got a girl into my bed so we could-

“Fuck!”

I spun around on my chair because that curse was too strong for it to be due to the game. “What, what happened?”

Nikki was looking straight at her monitor as still as could be. “I-I leaked a little just now.”

“Oh crap, what if we-”

Just then, I heard a scream coming from my monitor. “Oh no, please don’t be…” but it was. In the time that I wasn’t moving, my character was blown to bits by a kamikaze enemy. The words “You have died. There are no more revive tickets available” were on the screen in bold, spirit-crushing letters.

“Fuck! Aw man, Nikki, I didn’t mean to lose focus like that!” I said as I watched the remaining monsters go after her avatar.

“It’s fine,” she said to my surprise. A couple seconds later, her avatar casted a large area-of-effect spell that blew away the last few enemies in an impressive display of computer graphics. “To be honest, I had kinda expected things would go this way.”

I lowered my head in shame, but quickly remembered the more urgent issue in the room. “So how are you holding up, er, leak notwithstanding?”

“Not good. I really gotta go,” said Nikki, the strain in her voice more apparent than ever. I glanced at her and saw her rocking back and forth to keep her pee from spilling out. “Oh man, it actually hurts now.”

As intriguing as it was, I wasn’t gonna let her wet herself if she didn’t want to. I’ve entertained some weird kinks in the name of love, but never against a date’s consent.

Since my character was dead for good, I stood up and walked over to Nikki. “Babe, we’re between waves. Just run to the toilet, and I can take over your character. I’m sure I can’t screw it up too badly before you get back.”

Nikki shook her head. “I can’t do that. I’ve read some nasty stories about this boss. He can one-shot you right at the start of the fight if you don’t know how to deal with it, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

“Nikki, you’re about to pee yourself. Is that really worth some digital loot?”

At this, Nikki looked at me and gave me the most serious face I’ve ever seen on her. “It’s not just the loot. I’m a gamer. It’s in my blood to see every challenge I take on through to the end. I’ve come way too far to quit just because I had to run to the potty like a little kid.”

I wondered if she could get over peeing her pants in front of her lover, but I wasn’t about to argue with her. The determination in her eyes told me I wasn’t going to convince her otherwise; she was a gamer through and through.

I couldn’t get a single word in anyway, for a loud roar from the monitor grabbed our attention. The boss had revealed itself as the Chaos General, a foe clad in armor so badass that words could not do it justice.

It was definitely a good thing I was not controlling Nikki’s avatar.

Nikki said nothing to me in response. She just put her trembling hands on the keyboard and mouse and went to work fighting the boss. What followed next was some of the most impressive gaming skills I had ever witnessed. This boss was meant to be taken on with a full party, yet somehow Nikki was holding her own quite well, even against multiple attacks that could have killed her in one hit.

But the problem with a raid boss was they always had loads of health, and this guy was no exception. What should have been a 15-20 minute boss fight was already going on for close to an hour. The strain on Nikki’s body only grew stronger with each passing minute; she didn’t stop moving her lower body the entire battle.

I could only imagine how painful it must have been for her to keep holding on. I had never felt so bad for Nikki since the day I met her.

Still, there was a part of me that found the situation arousing. The way her hips wiggled in her chair and her legs bounced on the floor. The subtle moaning and biting of her lip. The thought of all that pent-up pee pressing inside her, eagerly awaiting that moment when her strength gives out and she has that final release. I never thought about being a fan of this kink until this session, but I may just have to add some files to my hidden computer folders when I get the chance.

“Come on, just a little further… Oh fuck!”

In an instant, Nikki yanked her hand off the mouse and jammed it between her legs. She grit her teeth harder than that one time we played Street Fighter to see who had to scrub the toilet during her monthly apartment cleaning. To say that the stakes were high that night were an understatement.

“Ugh, dammit! I can’t hold my pee and fight this guy at the same time!” said Nikki. She had one eye closed from the sheer effort of holding her bladder. “Oh man, oh man, I really don’t wanna piss my pants.” I could see her open eye growing moist, as if she was going to tear up.

I wanted to help Nikki as badly as she wanted to pee, but just like her, I was having trouble coming up with a solution. There was no way she would willingly wet herself, definitely not with me as a witness. Unfortunately, the toilet was not an option either. This boss required constant attention and know-how to beat. I knew next to nothing about how Nikki’s character played, so I had just as much chance of casting something that would blow her up than hurt the boss.

I glanced all around the room looking for some kind of answer. The wastebasket next to her was one of those wire things with a bunch of holes, so that was out. There didn’t appear to be anything else that looked like it could hold the large amounts of liquid. If only she didn’t have so much tea during our session…

I wondered why it took me more than a second to figure this solution out.

With determination in my eyes, I looked at Nikki and said “Stand up.”

“Wait, what?” She quickly glanced over to me.

“Stand up and keep fighting him. I’ll deal with the rest.”

Her eyes got even bigger and she said, “Wait, what!?”

“You have to trust me on this one. I won’t let you wet yourself, I promise.”

“...Okay, I trust you.” Nikki slowly stood up and added “Whatever you’re gonna do, make it quick.”

“You got it,” was all I said.

As soon as she was standing, I reached to her sides and put my fingers in both her shorts and underwear. I knew she didn’t have a zipper on her shorts, so I yanked them straight down to her ankles.

I heard her whimper and saw her subtly tense up from her naughty bits suddenly being in full view. I took only a quick moment to assess the situation. First off, her butt looked as lovely as ever. Second, I could see a damp patch on the inside of her panties, about the size of a tennis ball. Most importantly, I caught a small spurt falling into her shorts, meaning I only had precious few seconds to make this work.

I grabbed her tea container off the desk and untwisted the cap as fast as I could. Once it was undone, I threw it aside, hearing it clink against the wall and floor. I then reached around and pressed the container right between her legs, making sure it covered as much of her happy place as it could.

“You’re good,” I said as I looked up to her. “Just let it go.”

No sooner had I said that, a small spurt of mostly-clear liquid leaked out of her again, this time into the confines of the jug. A second spurt followed after, then a third. It wasn’t long before the spurts turned into a light trickle running down the inside of the cup before reaching the bottom. I guessed she still wasn’t relaxed enough with this whole idea to just go full force.

I looked up to see how Nikki was holding up. She wasn’t even looking down at me; her eyes were glued on the monitor, and she was still desperately trying to win against the boss. Her cheeks were as red as before, and she was still biting her lip. Whether it was out of determination or not, I couldn’t tell, though she was moaning a little bit now. She stayed this way for at least a minute, the only motion coming from her hands and the tiny tinkle from her nethers.

Suddenly, I heard a loud cry from the monitor. The boss had stop attacking Nikki’s character and had gone into the throes of a dramatic death animation. As he faded away, the words “Quest Complete!” showed up on the screen with a triumphant flair.

“I… I won,” Nikki mumbled. I noticed her eyes getting a certain sparkle in them, the same one I saw right before our first kiss, or when she found that rare Super Nintendo game at a yard sale. Her open mouth slowly contoured upward as the feeling sunk in.

I then heard the biggest sigh Nikki has ever let out, not of disappointment at something I did, but one of pure relief. That’s when I noticed a distinct noise coming at around my ear level. I turned back and saw a sight that amplified my interesting case of “the funny feeling”. Her stream had gone from a tiny trickle to a solid spray, shooting out of her with force.

I tried to be a respectful significant other, honest! But for some reason, I felt compelled to keep my gaze between her legs. I won’t lie, part of it was so I could sneak a peek at her privates while she tinkled, but I had other reasons. There was that naughtiness of watching another person doing something private with them knowing it. Well, at least watching something that I found attractive.

But I felt happiness too. I was glad that we had finally beaten the challenge event and gotten Nikki what she wanted, but more than that, I was happy that she was happy she wasn’t having an accident. No peeing her pants like a little kid, this girl was staying dry and stain-free. I can imagine it felt really good too, finally answering her aching bladder’s demands and letting it all out.

And boy, did she have a lot to let out. It had to have been at least a minute, and she was still peeing at full force. I could make out the subtle hissing noise coming from her opening over the sound of water hitting water and her moans of bliss. She already had the container half full; I was worried that she was gonna overflow the thing and get both of us messy.

Luckily, that didn’t come to pass. A few seconds later, her stream began slowing down just as the pee had reached the three-quarters mark. She gave out a few more spurts, and then she was finally done, right as the bottle was almost full.

“Ooooh, man.” Nikki sighed and opened her eyes for the first time since the flow really started. “That felt too good.”

“I bet it did,” I said with a chuckle. I left the bottle between her legs to catch a few more drips before I moved it away.

“Holy shit!” Nikki suddenly exclaimed and leaned forward, making me jump a little.

“What, what!?” I said.

“Look at this gear we got! This is all super-rare stuff!” She cracked a big smile that put my worries at ease once again. “Oh man, I can’t wait to try these weapons out!” She said with glee.

“Heh, may want to re-equip your leggings first.” I pointed down at her shorts.

The smile on her face dropped as she looked down and realized she was still very much exposed. “R-right. Um, I should probably dump out that jug first. Maybe clean myself a little, too.” She gingerly stepped out of her bottoms and covered her crotch with a hand.

“Not gonna put them back on?” I asked as I handed her the emergency toilet jar and stood back up.

“Well, I peed in them a little. Gonna need a new pair.”

“You know, I could take my pants off so we’d be even,” I said while trying not to have the biggest shit-eating grin on my face.

“Not on my $400 gaming chair, you aren’t!” Nikki said with a smirk.

I glanced over at the expensive chair with a white seat. “Yeah, that’s probably for the better.”

Nikki started to head for the bathroom, but stopped before she reached the door. Instead, she turned around to face me with an adorably shy expression. “Sooooo, thanks for helping me with my problem. I don’t know anyone else who would’ve done something like that for me.”

“Don’t mention it. I only did it because you’re a girl worth doing that for.”

“Shut up,” she replied with a giggle, her face turning more red. She was becoming too adorable to resist making a move.

“Aw, come here, you.” I reached around her free shoulder and pulled her in. She looked at me for just a moment before closing her eyes and leaning in. We shared a kiss for a good few seconds, the warm feeling flowing through my body and re-energizing me. Not even the growing stink of the pee jar could dampen the sensations.

Man, if only more of our gaming sessions went like this.

********

Unbeknownst to the two gamers in the apartment, a strange girl with pink hair, a provocative outfit, and cutesy wings was floating in the air and peering through their window. She had been watching for the entire session, especially the part where the blue-haired girl peed into a jar. While the two of them were kissing, the fairy giggled to herself.

“Another satisfied client.”

As the blue-haired girl walked into the bathroom, Kyu was reminded of the pressure growing between her own legs. She smiled and turned around, raising her legs so they were out of the way. She reached a hand down there and pulled her panties to the side, for she never wore anything resembling pants.

A delicate yellow stream soon trickled out of her, traveling almost straight down and breaking up into tiny droplets long before it reached the grass below. Kyu sighed in bliss, both from the relief of emptying her bladder and for only further fanning the other tingle between her legs.

Twenty seconds later, the stream came to an end. Kyu stayed there for a little longer to let any remaining drips fall out before putting her panties back to normal. Satisfied with her work and still in the mood, she flew off, looking for her next client and potential mate.


End file.
